marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Jane Scott
|gender = Female |affiliation = |tv series = Agent Carter |actor = |DOD = July 9, 1947 |status = Deceased}} Jane Scott was a particle physicist at Isodyne Energy. She was the mistress of Calvin Chadwick and was killed after being exposed to a Particle Accelerator. Biography Employee and Lover Jane Scott was a scientist hired by Isodyne Energy because it was felt that, as a woman, she would remain loyal to the company because no one else would hire her.Agent Carter: 2.07: Monsters She was employed for Isodyne Energy Headquarters and worked with the Particle Accelerator. Occasionally, she crossed paths with Jason Wilkes, but they worked in two different departments. Scott had an affair with company owner Calvin Chadwick, though he was married to the actress Whitney Frost; rumors of the affair quickly spread through the company.Agent Carter: 2.01: The Lady in the Lake Death Scott touched Zero Matter, an anomalous substance collected and held in Isodyne Energy Headquarters; since Zero Matter absorbs all ambient energy, Scott was frozen solid by the substance.Agent Carter: 2.02: A View in the Dark Los Angeles Police Department Detective Andrew Henry was hired by Calvin Chadwick to dispose of the frozen body. He stabbed the corpse, switched her shoes to the opposite feet, and dumped the body in a lake in Echo Park, similiar to the signature style of the Lady of the Lake Killer, a cold case that Henry previously investigated. The corpse of Scott was so cold it froze the lake. Post-mortem The frozen body of Jane Scott was discovered in a frozen lake in Echo Park during the hottest day of the year, and, since the style was similar to that of the Lady of the Lake Killer, Los Angeles Police Detective Andrew Henry was called to investigate. The lieutenant decided that the Strategic Scientific Reserve should be called to investigate why Scott and the lake were frozen despite the conditions; Daniel Sousa came to investigate, despite the protests of Henry. The body was taken to Medical Examiner Meltzer for an autopsy; he had difficulty because it was frozen so thoroughly, but he was able to show that her body glowed in the dark from constant exposure to a Particle Accelerator. Meltzer exposed himself to the Zero Matter in Scott's body, became frozen, and died. Sousa ordered the corpse to be transferred to the Auerbach Theatrical Agency for study. However, the transporters, Agents Beringer and White, were killed by Rufus Hunt and the body was stolen. The corpse was taken to the County Cold Storage Building owned by Thomas Gloucester, where both Whitney Frost and Jason Wilkes felt that it was calling them. Carter and Edwin Jarvis went there to take the corpse to Wilkes, hoping that his absorbing of the Zero Matter within would make him tangible, but they found Frost and Calvin Chadwick already there, with Frost absorbing the black substance. After the absorption, Scott's corpse looked normal, having lost its black streaks.Agent Carter: 2.05: The Atomic Job Relationships Allies *Isodyne Energy **Calvin Chadwick † - Employer and Lover **Jason Wilkes - Colleague Appearances In chronological order: *''Agent Carter'' **''Season Two'' ***''The Lady in the Lake'' (corpse) ***''A View in the Dark'' (corpse) ***''Better Angels'' (mentioned) ***''The Atomic Job'' (corpse) ***''Life of the Party'' (mentioned) ***''Monsters'' (mentioned) References Category:Agent Carter (TV series) Characters Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Brown Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Scientists Category:Isodyne Energy Employees Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Killed by Themselves Category:Unknown Actor